A New Beginning
by Key2DestNE
Summary: "Welcome to the world of Pokemon, here you can choose your own journey and see where it takes you. A story of your own choice. I am Professor , and join me in the region of to experience the wonderful world of Pokemon!"
1. Prologue

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Hey everyone, Key2DestNE here, and today we're starting a new story! Yes, WE- I'm doing another collaborative story. I'm here with DarkFoxKit and ConstructCritical- go ahead and introduce yourselves, guys!**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Hello, readers. *waves***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **This is our first 'choice' fanfiction story. Key… Crit… Would one of you like to explain?**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Okay, well, this is our own version of a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' story. If you're unfamiliar with those, you are given a book, and then you can choose to do certain things. Some options ultimately result in winning a million dollars, coming in first place in a big race, etc. While other things can lead you off a cliff to your untimely demise. Of course, we don't have time to write up thousands of options for you readers to choose from, nor do you have the patience to go through it all, so we're taking a different… **_**route**_… **G-get it? L-like route? You know? Because t-there are routes in Pokemon? G-guys? Eh? Eh..?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **-.- ….. *crickets chirping in the background***

_**Key2DestNE: **_… ***chuckles slightly* Nice one, Crit. But yeah, he's right- we're going to be… **_**forgetting a move**_… …**..You know… b-because we're ditching that old format? ….Hello?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ … **Okay, enough jokes! Anyway, readers, basically we're going to give you the choice where you want to take the story. We'll set up the choices as a multiple choice. Your votes will lead to where we take the story.**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Mostly due to indecisiveness on our part, a lot of freedom will be given in the first chapter. You have control over gender, region, and a few other things. Also, feel free to give suggestions that would do well in this kind of story. We always like your feedback, and we'll, more specifically I'LL, try to reply to you with answers to any questions you might have… unless you guys overwhelm me. D:**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Well there will be times when we choose ourselves what happens in the story, like what team of Pokemon they get. But the starters are your choice as well as what happens to the main character. I should warn you, though, if you make the character die, the story will end.**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Death is bad. Plus, I mean, this is Pokemon, things don't die! *ROLL MONTAGE OF POKE-DEATH!* O_O**

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**.. *facepalm* TED, WHAT'D I TELL YOU ABOUT TRAUMATIZING OUR GUEST AUTHORS!? Sorry folks- he's our editor. Hired right off the set, and he's… not the most stable of minds.**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**I'm no Guest Author! I'm an author just as much as you are! Unless you want me to call Vi to put you back in your Pokeball!**

_**DarkFoxKit: **_… **I don't think 'Ted' is an actual human being. *frowns in thought* I'll be right back. *walks off screen… then… BOOM! SLAM! BROKEN GLASS! CAT SCREECHING! DRILL! KA-BOOM!* ….. *comes back onscreen all messy.* Okay, the problem's taken care of!**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Yay! *jumps up and down***

_**Key2DestNE: **_… ***sweatdrops* Uh….. I'm… not sure I WANT to know the 'problem'...**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Well, if no one else has anything to say… on with the show? ROLL THE CLIP, STEVEN!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**I thought he was Ted. *BONK!* OW!**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Ted is now a mutilated corpse. So I hired Steven.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Actually 'Ted' was Me- … you-know-who, I just used this Luxury Ball to capture her.**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**Uh, okay. I'm not sure what else we have to say. This has been an extremely long AN. One more thing...** _**STEVEN! ROLL THE CLIP!**_

* * *

**A New Beginning**

"Terminal 11... Terminal 11..." The reminder kept going through the hooded figure's head. Terminal 11 is where they needed to go… and if they didn't get there soon, it'd be on it's way! "Terminal 11… Last call for Terminal 1-" The announcer was nearly bowled over by the person wearing the hoodie, and she noticed they were carrying quite a few bags. "Um, excuse me… Sir? M-Madam? You can't carry all those bags with you on the plane… They go into baggage claim."

The mysterious person just nodded silently as they placed the bags into the baggage claim. They then paused for a second, before handing the announcer a small wad of cash. She blinked, glancing down at the money in her hand, before looking back up at the person in confusion. "...Keep the door open for me." they whispered quietly, seeming to look around for a second. "I'll be right back."

The figure made hastened towards a small stand selling pretzels. Apparently, pretzels were created in a region neighboring Kalos. "This isn't the time for a history lesson." the figure said to itself, dismissing the small bit of information from their head. The voice didn't sound extremely feminine, yet not low, like a man's voice. The hooded child walked by, and then, pretending not to notice the stand, snagged one of the twisted pieces of baked, salty dough, and then bolted back to the baggage.

As the kid munched on the pretzel, they picked up their luggage and made their way back to the terminal. "Thanks again." the cloaked figure muttered to the announcer. And with that, they grabbed their bags and carried them to Terminal 11, the door closing behind them. As soon as they walked into the hallway leading to the plane, the grey hooded thief took a glance at the destination. The first one visible was the first one they had gotten a ticket for. Squinting, they were able to make out the region…

The cloaked figure nodded to themselves and walked into the plane. Taking a seat by themselves. The plane was soon taking off for the region, and the mysterious person pulled out a laptop from their backpack and began looking up the map of the region they're going to.

* * *

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Hey guys, we still have to put up the choices- oh, heeeey readers… heh… I uh… didn't expect the chapter to end so quickly….**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Y-yeaaah… uh… how're you enjoying the story so far? LONG, no? It must have taken forever to read!**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **We apologize for it being really short! Honest! But we wanted to give you guys the maximum amount of options without any limitations. Any further and we likely would have had to start giving names, genders, regions, all that. But we wanted to make sure you guys had freedom. The next chapters… **_**should**_ **be longer, but we'll see. Key, here, mostly only has spare time on the weekends, making schedules somewhat tight. Hopefully the load will lighten once Summer Break comes in full force.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **You'd think, but he has to go on vacation for two weeks as soon as it starts, so that's a no.**

_**ConstructCritical: **_***sigh* Alright, enough delay- here are your options:**

**Gender of main character:**

**-Male**

**-Female**

**Region:**

**-Kanto**

**-Johto**

**-Hoenn**

**-Sinnoh**

**-Unova**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **The significance of the gender is fairly small, but the region will do a lot to change the plot. We're not including Kalos because some people - like me - still haven't played X or Y, and we don't want to give away any spoilers. Each region will have their own set of starters, plus, you can do a lot… I don't want to give **_**TOO**_ **much away, but you will be able to become a member of each region's respect 'Team-something'. This is largely an experiment, and if it goes well, you MIGHT see some more of these kinds of stories in the future. Otherwise, these other two will beat me till I bleed for making empty promises.**

_**Key2DestNE:**_ **No, that'd just be if I'M the one who promised that… *grumbles* ...But yeah, this is more of an experiment than anything else- we'll give you 2 weeks for the votes to come in!**

_**DarkFoxKit**_**: Assuming any of you would read it in the first place. …. Yeah, I'm negative.**

_**ConstrctCritical: **_**After these first two weeks of reviewing, we'll go to only one week. The two weeks the first time are going help people find the story. Also, to make things perfectly clear, you will be able to become Team Rocket (Kanto), Team Rocket Ver. 2 (Johto), Team Aqua or Magma (Hoenn), Team Galactic (Sinnoh), and Team Plasma (Unova). Or just a normal trainer. However, the starters won't necessarily be what you would find in the games. We're trying to have this as limitless as possible, while keeping a rein on it so it doesn't fly out of control. Worst case scenario, we have to shut it down because no one votes, or because things have gotten so crazy, the point isn't even there anymore.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **So everyone got that? Good, because if you didn't read the AN you just lost your chance to vote.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Well, that's it everybody- review, vote, and have a nice day! We'll see you in two weeks~**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Wait! You did hear the part about voting, right? Did you understand that? Completely? Are you sure? Like, completely? Because if you're not, you can come talk to me. Seriously, shoot me a PM, I'm willing to-**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**THEY GET IT, CRIT.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ …**. For those who wants to send in hate reviews for no particular reason but just to be mean… I'll release this little pink monstrosity and sic her on your butt. *holds up Luxury Ball***

_**Key2DestNE: **_… ***gulp* U-uh… seeya! Gimme that Luxury Ball, Fox! *begins fighting over it***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **No! It's MY Pokemon! Let go! KE- *bumps camera, static***


	2. Chapter 1- Hello, Sinnoh!

_**FanFictionLover13:**_ **OI, WOULD SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THESE TWO IDIOTS TO STOP FIGHTI- Oh hey! *waves at the camera* Special favor I need for you to do… Ignore Key and the corn dog over there. They're being idiots…...again.**

_**DarkFoxKit**_:: ***grumbles* I cannot BELIEVE they're fighting over making me h- TURN THAT CAMERA OFF! *shuts it off for a few seconds… it suddenly comes back on with DarkFoxKit smiling.* Well lovely readers, we finally got them to get on stage! *her fur is all messy, and has some bandages here and there.***

_**ConstructCritical:**_ ***looks up* Hello, readers! How's it going? *continues punching Key in the gut***

_**Key2DestNE: **_**OW! OW! OW! WILL YOU STOP?! **_**AND YOU WONDER WHY I DON'T LIKE COMING ON HERE**_**!**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE TO FOX!**

_**DarkFoxKit**_**: Unless you two want some alone time with a sugar rushed Mew, I suggest you stop right NOW!**

_**FanFictionLover13:**_ ***cough cough* Anyways…. nah, nevermind. KEY, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_***face all bloody* Well, I **_**would**_**, IF CRIT WASN'T PINNING ME TO THE GROUND AND PUNCHING MY TEETH OUT! SERIOUSLY, WHAT DID I DO!?**

_**FanFictionLover13:**_ **CRIT STOP PUNCHING KEY- WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING HERE, YA KNOW?**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ ***sigh* Here we go again. Another 'Oh, Crit is being such a stuck-up idiot. Messing everything up!' Whoop-dee-freaking-doo. Yup, ALWAYS my fault! Never looking at what happened **_**before**_ **the AN happened, oh no, nope! Just gotta blame Crit cuz he always is the reason for everything being messed up!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**So you want people to know what happened beforehand? Okay then- CRIT AND FICTION STARTED POUNDING ME TO THE GROUND! *grumbles* And they wonder why I don't like working with them as much- at least Fox lets me RECOVER before the next pounding…**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **...Which reminds me, FICTION was the one who tried to drown you in the first place!**

_**FanFictionLover13:**_ **PARDON? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU. I'M AN ANGEL!**

***Suddenly, a trap door opened right under the three arguing authors and they fell into a pit.***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **You know what? Maybe I should leave you three down there until you stop arguing about all this!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_… ***gulps nervously, shouting up to Fox* I-I don't think this is a good idea- you're LEAVING me in here with THEM!?**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ ***laughs nervously* T-this is just another joke, right? You know, like last time? Y-yup, you're just going to pull out tickets to… I dunno, an amusement park, maybe? Is that what's gonna happen? We're listening now if that's what's gonna happen…!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Sorry, not this time. *closes the door above them.***

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**I'll be in the corner if anyone needs me- go ahead and read through the chapter… Hopefully I'm LIVING by the end of this… *turns off the camera***

* * *

**Chapter 1- Hello, Sinnoh!**

A young man sat in front of the cloaked figure, giving a bright and cheery smile. "Hi there, you're heading to the Sinnoh region, I take it?"

"...Yes." the cloaked figure finally answered after what felt like hours of silence from them.

"I see, that's a pretty historic region, they always talk about how the region and the world itself came to be, how matter, space and time came into existence. What's your name? I'm Kevin." the young man introduced himself with a bright smile.

The cloaked figure hesitated before finally taking down their hood to reveal a young teen girl with short black hair and blue eyes. "My name is Lyric." she answered with a small nod of acknowledgement.

Kevin nodded to her, still smiling kindly. "It's nice to meet you, Lyric. So any particular reasons you're going to Sinnoh?"

"... I want to start over." Lyric said, glancing out the window at the clouds below, as well as the occasional Pokemon flying by..

"Ah yes, a fresh clean new slate, a whole new beginning and world are just waiting for you." Kevin said with a smile. "Do you plan to become a Pokemon Trainer? There's a laboratory that specializes in Pokemon and in Sandgem Town- Professor Rowan gives starter Pokemon to beginning Trainers, if you're interested."

Lyric frowned, looking down in thought before slowly shaking her head. "...No, I… don't want to use Pokemon that are just given to me." She shuddered slightly. "Too many memories for me…" she mumbled. "I'd rather not…"

The man frowned at her, disappointed for mere seconds before quickly regaining his cheerful demeanor. "W-well, I'm going to become a Trainer. Maybe we can travel together? I've always wanted to explore Kalos…" he told her, looking out the window dreamily, as if in a trance.

"But I'm going to Sinnoh, not Kalos." Lyric said, blinking at the young man in confusion. "...Isn't this plane going to Sinnoh instead?"

"There wasn't a direct route to Kalos, so I had to make a stop to Sinnoh first, before I could fly to Kalos." the man said quickly, as if the whole sentence was disturbing the flowing mood of their conversation. "...So how about it? Will you come with me to Kalos?" he asked her, with hope and eagerness in his eyes.

Lyric sighed before shaking her head. "Sorry… I just want to start over at Sinnoh, alone. Maybe make some new friends while I'm there."

"Okay…" Kevin deflated before perking up as he thought of something else. "But… where will you live when you get there? Do you have any money to buy a house?"

Lyric shook her head, frowning a bit. "I'll be fine. I'm going to be traveling rather than living in a house anyway. I appreciate your concern, though."

The hours dragged by after that. Kevin tried to start up conversations occasionally, but for the most part, Lyric was completely silent.

The plane soon landed in the region of Sinnoh, this was Lyric's stop. She stood up, grabbed her bags and head on out, leaving the airport.

Lyric sighed as she looked around… she was in Jubilife City. She wondered where she could go from here… Then a cab car drove up to her. She nodded to herself, deciding to just go wherever the driver takes her to, not having a real destination in mind as she came in.

"Excuse me, miss?" She blinked when the driver addressed her, looking up to see a man wearing a rather funny looking get-up and… blue hair? "You look a little lost... If I may make a suggestion…"

"... What?" Lyric asked, blinking at the strange looking man in confusion. "Who are you? ...What do you want?" she cautiously asked, frowning suspiciously.

"Forgive me for being too blunt, but… I see great potential in you. Are you interested in joining Team Galactic?" the man asked her with a glint in his eyes.

"... What is Team Galactic?" Lyric asked, feeling slightly uneasy around this odd man.

"We dedicated our lives into creating a better world. Our leader, Master Cyrus, is leading us into greatness. We train Pokemon to help us in this new world. Do you want to join our cause?" He held out his hand to her from around the driver's seat, smirking confidently.

* * *

_**ConstructCritical:**_ ***has a long, white beard* Hi, readers. We're just hanging out down here.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***was on Key's head* You know, you could just leave by going through that hole down there.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**WAH! W-when did you-!? *shoves Fox off his head in shock* WHEN DID YOU GET ON MY HEAD!?**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **About ten minutes ago; your hair's a nice place for a nap. Anyway, do you guys want to show the readers their choices now?**

_**ConstructCritical: **_**...Not really. I'm busy playing with Rock. *turns around* Would you like a cup of tea, Mrs. Rockella? *pours some tea into a teacup* Drink it all, now!**

_**FanFictionLover13:**_ **Er… yeah… Crit went a little…. kinda….. crazy…**

_**Key2DestNE: **_***deadpan* Oh, gee, you think? That's it, I'm out of here- where's this hole you mentioned, Fox? I'll tell the readers their options when I'm free!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **The hole right in front of you that leads into Mew's castle.**

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**.. O_O Yeaaaah, I'll just…. stay here, thanks….. *gulp* S-so, everyone, again, this chapter was short- but it's only for the beginning! Now, would you like to-**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **My pleasure- first of all, carelessly on our part, we forgot to say 'We do not own Pokemon. That's Nintendo's job. We only own Lyric as a character, but not as a trainer.' So there you are. Nintendo, don't sue us! Second of all, these are this week's options…**

**Recruiting**

**- Join Team Galactic**

**- Do not join Team Galactic**

**Sub-choice if you do not choose to join Team Galactic**

**-Become a Pokemon Trainer**

**-Become a traveling person with only one Pokemon**

**Kill switch**

**-Kill off the character**

**-Keep the character alive**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **That third option will be a constant for every other chapter. Even if we don't have it up, it's always there as long as this story is around. You know, just in case you feel like releasing all your morbid-ness into your review you heartless, filthy readers. Kidding! But for the kill-switch to be in effect, you will need ¾ of all of the voters to vote for it to take effect.**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Huh? Uh-oh… I think Mew wants to invite us into her castle… look down. *there was a pink glowing floor underneath them.***

_**FanFictionLover13:**_ **NOPE. NO THANKS *NOPES AWAY***

_**Key2DestNE: **_***pales* Oh no no no no NO! This isn't good- if Mew's here, that means-**

_**ConstrutCritical:**_ **Well, in the off chance that we survive this, I won't be here for the next two weeks. I know, doesn't that just make your day? Not having to see me for TWO WHOLE WEEKS! Also, I'll be back for one week, then I'll be gone AGAIN! WOW! THREE WEEKS WITHOUT ME! WHAT A DEAL! Well, anyway, I suppose I should get back to screaming like a girl, huh? *screams his head off***

_**Mew:**_ **You can't escape me, little ones~**

**Authors: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *static***


	3. Chapter 2- Welcome to Team Galactic

_**ConstructCritical: **_**What do you **_**mean**_ **you haven't posted a chapter in three weeks?!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_…**Er… actually it's been two and a ha-**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **DON'T TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT! *slaps him***

_**Key2DestNE: **_… **Fox? *twitches* Do you know where the flamethrower is?**

_**DarkFoxKit: **_**It's in the closet. *didn't seem to be paying attention***

_**Key2DestNE: **_***smiles brightly* Thank you~ Now while I'm going to get that, you two give a brief explanation about what the votes came up to for this chapter! *walks into another room***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ …**.. *looks over at Key before looking back down again.* Yeah, sure, whatever.**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **These… weeks, there was a bit of a mishap. First of all, a good friend of mine, Swoshawosh, casted his vote later than the first week. We decided to not count that since it came in late, so all the votes were even. Four for Team Galactic, Four for being a Trainer. Even the sub-choices for the Trainer choice were even. So we decided to vote ourselves. AND KEY LOST! HAHAA! SUCKER! TEAM GALACTIC ROCKS! TAKE THAT, KEY! *fist pump***

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***throws a baseball at Crit's head* Shut up! You're too loud!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**I HEARD THAT TOO, YOU KNOW! *from in the other room***

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Ow. Foxes shouldn't throw baseballs. *clears his voice* Aaaaanyway, if you couldn't already tell, Team Galactic came through this - er, **_**these**_ **weeks, so Lyric will be joining Team Galactic. Oh yeah, and she didn't die. So that's a plus.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lyric looked at the man, his outstretched arm, and then back at his face. She hadn't been living a very… 'noble' life in the past. If 'Team Galactic' was really making a better world, maybe this was her opportunity to change it all? Maybe she was in this cab for a reason? Slowly, she moved her hand towards his, where she swiftly, but firmly, shook his hand.

"Glad you're one of us, now. Sorry about this." the grunt said, holding out a rag. Lyric realized a little too late that it was filled with chloroform, she breathed it in and she was instantly knocked out.

She awoke a few hours later with a huge headache. She had been tied to a table. The kinds she had seen in horror movies, like Frankenstein. Lyric glanced around her surroundings, letting out a subtle "Hello?" She wasn't sure what had happened. Had they imprisoned her, or was this some sort of wacky 'initiation'?

Within a few more seconds, she heard footsteps walking down the hallway. Her heart almost stopped from the new, unknown sound. She quickly closed her eyelids and feigned sleep.

"She still seems to be asleep. Should we wake her? Cyrus wanted all the new recruits in uniform and ready for duty in just three hours." a voice muttered. He seemed to be hesitant to do just about anything, as if any second he could be beaten, fired, or even killed.

Another voice chuckled darkly. "You think that I would care?" they responded. "He can wait as long as he has to- but this project _can't_ wait. Now are you going to help me with this, or are you going to be a coward and run from what could be Team Galactic's greatest victory?"

"Y-yes! O-of course! Um, just give me a second!" He shrieked fearfully as he scrambled to untie the restraints.

Lyric wondered to herself, frowning worriedly before quickly hiding it to keep up her fake-sleeping. _What are they going to do to me? What do they mean by 'Team Galactic's Greatest Victory'? Should I… should I try and run away? But… they'll catch me, won't they? What should I do? I don't even have a Pokemon!_

The girl then felt something picking her up and then tapping her forehead. "Hey, wake up… Wake up, hurry! We don't have time for your beauty sleep, little girl!"

Lyric knew she couldn't keep feigning unconsciousness and had to eventually open her eyes to see it was… a man who looked similar to the one who knocked her out in the taxi, but also different. "... What?" she croaked, surprised at how weak her voice sounded.

The tiny man carried her over to a much larger, gruff man whose features were hidden in the shadows of the room. "She's awake. W-would you like me to get her a uniform?"

"Yes, get her the uniform- however…" the other man turned to a woman. "Get the Poke Balls here, a new member will need a Pokemon after all."

"Yes sir!" The woman said as she quickly ran off.

As she returned, she held four Pokeballs in her arms, accidentally dropping one on the floor. The man growled angrily, while letting the side of his mouth curl into a smirk as he watched her scramble for the ball, dropping them on a table quickly and running off as fast as she could.

Lyric was pushed up towards the table. The man smirked at her, "You can choose between these four Pokemon. Choose carefully."

* * *

_**Key2DestNE: **_***comes back in holding the flamethrower* Oh Criiiiit~ *aims it at him* I **_**finally**_ **found the flamethrower~!**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Uh, I thought we weren't supposed to handle deadly weapons that could easily fry tiny light-red - NOT PINK, BY THE WAY - Minccinos…**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***twitching***

_**Key2DestNE: **_**Don't care! *begins to fry the pink Minccino* MWAHAHA! Burn, baby, BUUUURN!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***eyes widen and twitching even more.* Did… you just say what I THOUGHT you said, Key?**

_**Key2DestNE: **_… ***glances at Fox* Hmm? What do you mean? *is still frying Crit to a crisp***

_**ConstructCritical:**_ ***munches on his hand* Oh hey, readers! Guess what! I found out what Kentucky Fried Minccino tastes like! Just for future reference, DON'T TRY IT! OWWWW!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ ***Jumps at Key* HOW DARE YOU MAKE A KINGDOM HEARTS REFERENCE WHILE WE'RE DOING POKEMON!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**WAH!? *Fox tackles him to the ground and he drops the flamethrower* F-Fox, CALM DOWN! LET ME GO!**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ ***is blackened badly, yet somehow alive* Um, that sounds strangely ironic. Also, OW! CAN SOMEONE PLEASE CALL AN AMBULANCE OR SOMETHING?!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **YOU DO NOT MAKE KINGDOM HEARTS REFERENCES WHILE WE'RE DOING POKEMON! *scratches Key like a wild cat***

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Hey guys, it's your old friend ConstructCritical, STILL WAITING FOR THAT CALL TO 911! AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN GIVEN THE CHOICES YET!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_***is covering his face* **_**YOU'LL **_**HAVE TO DO IT, CRIT! FOX HAS **_**LOST **_**IT! …AGAIN!**

_**DarkFoxKit:**_ **Oh!? So I'm some kind of crazy paranoia to you now, am I!? *bites Key's arm in anger***

_**ConstructCritical: **_***grumbles* Sounds a lot like someone else I hang out with a lot. *hisses* It's you, Keyy…!**

_**Key2DestNE: **_**HURRY UP, CRI- *screams in pain* OW! HEY! DROP MY KIWIS- I WAS PLANNING TO EAT THOSE!**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Anyway, while I sit here, tenderly cooked to the point of stopping most movement, hoping these two stop fighting long enough to call 9-1-1, I'll give you today's choices! Look them over and let us know which you decide to have be Lyric's first Pokemon!**

**- Gible {****Dragon****,****Ground****}**

**- Starly {****Normal****, ****Flying****}**

**- Drifloon {****Ghost****,** **Flying****}**

**- Skorupi {****Bug****, ****Poison****}**

_**ConstructCritical:**_ **Goodbye, and hope that someone calls an Ambulance. *mutters* And the cops to get these two lunatics arrested. Then again, who am I to talk?!**


End file.
